robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifteen Sentient Races
The Fifteen Sentient Races make up the different humanoids of Kajara, fourteen of which were created by one of The Great Valtians. Theoretically, since all of them were inherently human, they can interbreed in any number of combinations, though it certainly is uncommon for even two to mix, and dramatically less so from then on. ''Origins '"When Kajara first formed, only humans came to the lands. With all of their magical power spent, The Great Valtians each created a sentient race out of one of their offspring, in the hopes of creating a lasting legacy. Some of the Valtians created them to fight for power and authority, and as such, many races have gone to war over petty things, but don't all civilizations?"'' - Valtia'' Humans ''The first group of people, the humans, came naturally, of all races, creeds, backgrounds, talents, and cultures. They all congregated in Kajara as best they could, to build a new life. For the first three hundred years, anyone was welcome to enter Kajara by way of The Order. After the Thirty Years War, large amounts of worldly immigrants retreated to try and enter Kajara, allowing some of the great powers of the world to learn of its existence. Thus, a war began, and the Valtian Army refused to battle such misguided people, who were not the root cause for their exile. Thus, the world closed off all contact with Earth for the next thirty years, only allowing very few select people in or out, on extreme circumstances. Truly, the Valtians hoped that the people of Earth would become more accepting. '' ''Humans were, of course, the only people who could return, and some did, unsuccessfully. By 1695, most of the Everportals had been closed, and soon only sixty remained. As the world remained in its current state, more portals were reluctantly closed. Five thousand Valtians left for Earth in 1713, specifically to found families there, with the intent that in three hundred years, the last Everportal would be opened, and the destiny-bound descendants of those Valtians would return to claim their power and ancestry. '' ''As for the humans in Kajaran society, they have since thrived, though they constantly war with both themselves and with many other nations. Some nations advanced rapidly in technology and industry, while some remain pristine and prideful of the old ways. '' Elves ''The elves were the first race created. They were brought to fruition by the Mistress of Nature, Ysolda. Ysolda sought a people who were magically inclined, and in touch with nature. She took old folklore and used a design for the elves, based partly off of old Greek legends, and thus, the Elven people were born.'' Dwarves ''Gregor, Master of the Enchanting Forge, fostered a group of dwarves, after Ysolda's success. He based them off of his own design, so they were shorter on average compared to the humans and the newly born Elves, and they were naturally gifted with the ability to work in blacksmith and related jobs, like carpentry, repair, plumbing, and architectural design. The Dwarves had many early successes building many cities for the other two races, and later, the capitals of the newer races. Eventually, the Elves tried to enslave them, and they succeeded for a time. The Dwarves rose up, however, and eliminated their Elven Overlords, ending widespread slavery in Kajara, almost permanently. Some countries have since outlawed slavery, though most human and Elven countries don't see the practice as unjust.'' Nymphs ''The Nymphs were created shortly after the Dwarves, by Mephridite, The Loving Mother. Mephridite created them solely based on the legends of old lore, and her own design. Inherently, nymphs look very similar to humans, but with more eye and hair colors. They also are born with the ability to shapeshift. Though other races can learn this talent, nymphs seem gifted at it, and it's quite rare to see any other race compete on par with the best nymphs.'' Golems ''The Golem people were created by Shinra, the Artistic Renaissance Man. Golems vary in size, strength, design, shape, and many other factors. Although some are indeed as hard as rocks, they are all made of organic material, and though they can't necessarily shapeshift, they can soften or harden their flesh to certain extents. Most golems look relatively human, though some are similar to orcs. The Golems sided with the Dwarves in ending slavery, as many golems were used by the Elves and the Humans. Golems are typically peaceful folk, however, and have since had peace in their lands.'' Orcish Peoples ''The Orcish peoples are an amalgamation of four major groups: The Orcs, the Giants, the Trolls, and the Goblins. Each group is vastly different, but all were created from one diversive bloodline begun by Marik, the Elegant Prophet.'' ''Orcs are much like humans, but they typically have less hair and different facial features. Giants are just large orcs who have either no intelligence or advanced intelligence, making them the working class and the scholars of the Orcish people, though exceptions always persist. The trolls were created by an Orcish Necromancer who wished to bring his beloved back to life. She ate him and became a troll. Trolls are pale in color, have elongated canines, and are predominantly brutish monsters, though every blue moon an intelligent one leads an army on Orcish kind.'' The Goblins are degenerative trolls and castaway Orcs and Giants, who unite in tribes to wage unified war against the Orcish people. The Orcish people thrive on battle, and it is said the Orcish people created the mystical state of "Bloodrush".' Demons 'The Demonic people were created by Valdinar, the Soulless Mercenary. ''While demons are given a negative connotation just by their name, they are just as varied and as intelligent as the other races. Many prey on humans and the other races, some for sport, for fun, for the challenge or the thrill. A large number of demons have become opposed to preying on others and have instead founded cities and towns where all races are welcome and free of predation, though rarely do they see foreigners visit.'' Spirits ''The Spirit people (called Sprites for short) were created by Vespa, the Spiritual Soul. Soirits and the typical smaller sprites both accompany this group. Some spirits are manifestations of emotions or people so strong they remain in action to guard ancient burial grounds. Sprites and fairies make up the more corporeal ranks of this all-encompassing term for the races created by Vespa, and have much more interactions with the other races.'' Vampires ''Vampires were created by Demonstra, the Human Experimenter. Werepeople '''''Werepeople were also created by Demonstra, the Human Experimenter ''Merfolk 'Merfolk were created by Sykaxz, the Master of the Seas' Furfolk 'Furfolk were created by Sara, the Catbeast of London' Dragons 'Dragons were brought to Kajara by Argo, the Winged Illusionist. The Akatosh ''The Angelic Akatosh people were created by Aedrean, the Angelic Arbiter'' The Keyleids ''The Keyleids, or Darchangels, were created by Narimsara, Seeker of Justice' Valtians'' ''The Valtians were created by Valtia and are merely members of the other races with considerable magical power. Valtians are seen as keepers of order. Though they all wield insane power, the system is fully hierarchical and based on respect and understanding. Valtians rarely ever put their power to practice due to limitations laid down by the Order or by Valtia himself, or due to their own decisions. '